


Tent 610

by Flareon37



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Camping AU, Domestic JeongMi, F/F, Office AU, Soft JeongMi, jeongmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flareon37/pseuds/Flareon37
Summary: Where Jeongyeon & Mina went camping, shared a tent together, and perhaps they shared some feelings too.This is loosely based on that specific JeongMi moment on "TIME TO TWICE" Healing Camping EP.03.Because JeongMi is soft and why would you angst them?
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 11
Kudos: 314





	Tent 610

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

Time check: 4:40 AM, 9th Floor JYP Building, Marketing Department pantry

It’s too early on a Saturday morning, the sun hasn’t even risen yet and Jeongyeon is now internally cursing herself. She’s currently standing in a corner of their deserted office pantry as she waits for the coffee machine to finish brewing her first dose of caffeine fix for the day.

 _“I’m gonna make Jihyo pay for this.”_ She mentally notes. Her head hurts, mainly because of the lack of sleep, but partly because of the few shots she had last night. She is still very much drowsy because she only had barely 3 hours of sleep. All thanks to Nayeon dragging her to their impromptu Karaoke Friday night session to _“end their grueling work week with a bang”_ as her hyper active best friend and colleague much so persuadingly put it. 

Of course she is not the one who usually regrets going with her closest friends on a Karaoke and private barbeque party and drinking sessions every Friday, but the unusual 5AM call time the following morning is making her want to slap both Nayeon’s & Jihyo’s beautiful yet annoying faces. She’s now revisiting her recent life decisions and currently questioning why the hell did she agree to this ordeal.

 _“She’s going too, you know.”_ Jihyo’s voice suddenly repeated in her mind. 

“Right. She better be.. or else I’ll make sure Jihyo pays for my lunch every day for a year.” Jeongyeon internally notes as she walks down the hallway to their department floor’s lobby, her freshly brewed coffee in hand, now seemingly excited to get a glimpse of a particular pretty face despite her exhausted body and sleepy eyes.

*****

Time check: 5:00 AM, 9th Floor JYP Building, Marketing Department lobby

“Alright team! Guess everyone’s here already. Please gather and check all your bags now and make sure you don’t forget anything before we go down and starts our ride to our today’s adventure.” Jihyo said excitedly as she clasps her hands together. Sana, Finance Department’s Manager, and the other culprit of this team building activity is smiling beside her. 

Jeongyeon looks at the small crowd in their lobby after Jihyo’s announcement and starts surveying everyone. Almost every colleague of hers expected to join is here, even Nayeon and Momo are here already and holding hands as they check their bags together. But still, Jeongyeon can’t find the sole reason that made her agreed to join in this dumb activity on a Saturday morning.

“Jihyo, I thought she..” Jeongyeon carefully walks towards Jihyo and whispers to her friend and Manager. 

“Jeongyeon, I’m sorry but..” Sana, who is beside Jihyo seemingly heard her question and is about to explain apologetically when they heard Nayeon’s booming shout across their lobby at 5AM. Jeongyeon is about to whack her friend’s arm if only not for the name Nayeon shouted-

“Mina-ya!!! You made it!” Nayeon shouted so excitedly while throwing her hands up in the air as if she won the world cup or something. 

Jeongyeon immediately whipped her head onto the direction of Nayeon’s stare and there she is.. the only face that she’s been looking for ever since this already tiring day started. The only person who she’s been looking for every day of her work week, perhaps moreso during weekends if Jeongyeon’s being honest. The only reason why she agreed to Jihyo in joining this early morning Saturday activity.

“I’m so sorry for being late.” Mina quickly apologizes softly while catching her breath. Perhaps she has been running in a hurry as small drops of sweat falls on the side of her very pretty face. 

“Mittang, I thought you couldn’t make it?” Sana says in a concerned voice, and Jeongyeon can’t help but be concerned as well.

“It’s ok Sattang. Kai is already looking out for Ray. We had to go rush him to the hospital this morning but he’s ok now.” Mina replies smiling in her usually quiet but calming tone.

“Are you sure?” Sana asks her friend again, worry still on her voice.

“Of course, it’s fine now. Besides I promised to join didn’t I?” Mina smiles and Jeongyeon believes her, even though the girl isn’t talking to her. She isn’t even sure if the prettiest girl in their office knows she exists. 

“Ok then, since Mina is here now, why don’t you go introduce yourself to the other team and then we run another round of introduction before we head back down.” Sana immediately shifts from her friendly tone to her leader mode.

“Hi everyone, I’m Myoui Mina, Team Leader from Finance Department. “ Mina obliges and speaks to everyone in the lobby while smiling.

Everyone from the Marketing Department quickly follows and says their friendly introduction to Mina as well and then.. 

“Hi, I’m Yoo Jeongyeon, Marketing Team Leader.. p- please to meet you Mina.” Jeongyeon says nervously with a crooked smile. 

“Please to meet you too.” The Finance Team Leader smiles back at her, albeit shyly. 

And now Mina knows her name. 

*****

Jeongyeon slept through the entire 4-hour private bus ride to their destination somewhere in Gangwon Province. Although she very much prefers to stay awake to sneak stolen glances at Mina, who’s so elegantly sitting across them beside Tzuyu. She succumbed to sleep almost immediately as soon as her body hits the soft bus chair. 

Besides it’s a good thing, as Jihyo firmly said earlier _“You have to sleep and recharge because I won’t be fetching your sorry ass if you happen to fall asleep in the middle of the mountains. I don’t care if you get eaten by a family of hungry bears.”_

They arrive at their base station a little over 9AM. It is right at the foot of the mountains and Jeongyeon felt immediately healed as soon as the fresh mountain air invades her lungs. But it is only then she feels completely invigorated when she sees Mina walking towards them. Mina has now changed into her gorgeous hiking attire, sunglasses protecting her pretty face, don in her dark teal venture jacket over a fit black trekking legging that highlights her slim legs, accentuated by her brown hiking boots. Jeongyeon thought Mina could put every supermodel to shame just by existing.

“I hope everyone gets to rest a bit during our ride. It’s gonna be a long trek from here onwards. Our local guide said it’s going to take us 4-5 hours more with stopovers at different stations before we reach our camping site. We’ll be having an orientation in 10 minutes before we climb so go wash up now or something. It’s gonna be fun!” Jihyo excitedly announces while holding Sana’s hand. 

Jeongyeon is about to whine to Jihyo at the sudden revelation of another 5 hours of mountain climbing when Sana adds-

“Oh right. As this is basically a team building activity which aims for both members of the departments to bond together, we’ll officially start our activity here. We’re gonna implement a buddy system as we trek to our camping site. The pair would come from each department and would be decided via a random draw. It’s a good way for you and your partner to bond while appreciating the nature for 5 hours. Who’s excited now?” 

“Me!! But can I be partnered with Momo please?” Nayeon excitedly answers. 

It’s entirely possible, Jeongyeon thought. Because Momo is from her team and Nayeon is under Sana’s. But the other pairing possibility made Jeongyeon’s heart beats erratically as she draws a random paper from the box that Jihyo is holding. Jihyo is smiling at her knowingly which just made Jeongyeon more nervous. 

She looks at the person she _not-so-obviously_ is praying to be partnered with. Mina is now drawing a paper from Sana’s box. As she pulls her hand and smiles at Sana, Mina suddenly turns to look her way and Jeongyeon feels so guilty for being caught staring. She immediately shifts her gaze away to Nayeon’s side who apparently saw everything and is now laughing at her misfortune. 

She internally reminds herself to smack Nayeon’s head later.

“Ok. Everyone has drawn a colour already?“ Jihyo announces. “at the count of three, open it to reveal your colour to find out who’s gonna be your buddy for the entire day. 1…2…3!”

Jeongyeon opens her paper slowly, in it she finds the colour “green”. She automatically looks at Mina’s side and her excitement dies down immediately as soon as she sees Mina waving a “purple” colour.

“Are you kidding me. What the actual hell?!” Nayeon, who’s now infront of her, shouts at her while waving her paper with “green” circle similar as her.

“Oh great. Just great.” Jeongyeon sighs at the realization. Her frustration is even more aggravated now as she sees Jinyoung, their pompous new hire walks towards Mina while enthusiastically waving a paper blotted with a “purple” circle.

“Jihyo, please save me. I don’t wanna be partner with her!” Jeongyeon just rants to her best friend and quickly ignores the sudden pang in her heart as she sees a glimpse of Mina smiling and shaking hands with Jinyoung.

*****

The frustration on knowing she’s not buddy with Mina only intensifies after observing what a total asshole Jinyoung is, only few minutes after their trek has started. The guy, despite only carrying a small sling bag on him, did not even bother to offer to carry one of Mina’s large hiking bags.

She likes to offer to carry it herself if only she’s not a bit shy as she hasn’t officially talked to the girl yet aside from their introductions earlier. Besides, she’s also carrying Nayeon’s huge bag as a help for her annoyingly talkative buddy. She could very much force herself to carry another one of Mina’s bag but she’s not sure she would make it to their camping site alive because of the multiple heavy loads she’s already carrying along.

But Mina is clearly having a hard time walking uphill with those huge hiking bags on her back so her concern for the girl only intensifies. She quickly subtly grabs Jinyoung the moment they reached their first rest station. 

Jeongyeon ~~demanded~~ requested her subordinate to be a decent human being and “volunteer” to carry one of Mina’s large bags. Jinyoung of course just nods along and says he’ll try.

Few minutes after their trek resumes, it looks like Jinyoung is still the same level of asshole as Mina is still struggling with her huge bags while hiking uphill. 

Jeongyeon mentally notes to give her subordinate some sort of lesson at work when they get back.

*****

After a little over an hour, they finally reached another one of their stop overs. It’s a small mountain stream with huge luscious trees surrounding the area. 

Jeongyeon sees Mina immediately drops her bags on a corner beside one huge tree and sits right after while leaning to it. The girl looks so tired and exhausted and her useless buddy is nowhere in sight. 

Jeongyeon cannot stand it any longer. She cannot stand looking at Mina so helpless and exhausted so she takes all the courage she can get and carefully walks towards Mina’s direction. 

She quietly sits beside the girl. 

“Those bags look heavy” Jeongyeon initiates the conversation after a few minutes when she realizes Mina did not notice her presence as the girl’s eyes are closed.

Mina opens her eyes and looks at her after realizing Jeongyeon is now sitting beside her and pointing at her bags. “Oh. Yes, they’re quite heavy honestly. Sana assigned me to bring some meat to grill for later and I brought some fruits and snacks as well. So yeah, it’s just mostly food though.“ The quiet girl replies softly to her.

“Oh my god you’ve been carrying our dinner for more than an hour now? Why didn’t you tell me?” Jeongyeon blurts out in shock and immediately regrets it right after realizing what she just said.

“Why should I personally tell you?” Mina looks at her confused, brows furrowed.

Jeongyeon panics but still manages to reply while intentionally ignoring Mina’s question. “Let me carry your bag from here onwards. It contains parts of our dinner anyway so I should be sharing the burden with you. ” 

“Who says we’re sharing dinner?” Mina asks her seriously. 

“Aren’t we sharing our food as this is a team building?“ Jeongyeon replies back.

“No. I’m the type who doesn’t like to share.” Mina replies while smirking. _“Is that a smirk?”_ Jeongyeon wonders.

“B-But I want to eat your meat!” Jeongyeon blurts abruptly out of nervousness all thanks to Mina’s intense gaze at her. She replies again without even thinking and she just wants the mountain fairies to make her disappear right at this instant because she’s pretty sure Mina’s going to get offended on the other implication of what she has just dumbly said.

But instead, she hears the most beautiful laugh she probably has ever heard in her entire life. Mina is laughing, all teeth and gums and her eyes are now in the shape of the most beautiful crescents of eye smiles to ever exist on earth. Mina is laughing so hard at her and Jeongyeon can’t help but marvel at the sight. _“Did I just make her laugh?”_ Jeongyeon feels warm at the possible thought.

“You’re so funny. Of course I’m just kidding. We’ll all be sharing this later for tonight.” Mina finally says after recovering from the laughing fit Jeongyeon has caused her.

“You’re the first person other than my parents who says I’m funny so thank you.” Jeongyeon replies rather shyly now. And Mina just smiles back at her.

“But I will still carry your bags. I insist. ” 

“Ok. If you insist. But just this one which contains most of the food. You’re also carrying Nayeon’s and I don’t want to burden you some more.” Mina shyly confirms.

Jeongyeon does not know if she should question on how exactly Mina knows she’s also carrying one of Nayeon’s bags. Specially since she knows Nayeon just bought this bag in the mall yesterday right before they went to their private barbeque party. The huge hiking bag that Nayeon has forced her to fetch from their private bus’s compartment even before the start of their hike.

*****

Jeongyeon and Mina did not talk again after that. Although she observes that Mina mostly is now walking rather closely to their line as compared to the first half of the trek.

 _“Is she afraid I’ll steal some of the food in her bag?”_ Jeongyeon wonders as she sometimes notices that Mina is looking at their side, perhaps looking out for her containers of meat that is now currently on Jeongyeon’s possession.

*****

When they reached their camping site everyone exhaled a loud sigh of relief and settles briefly on the general area where some chairs and tables are set up.

“Alright everyone, Listen up!” Jihyo’s commanding voice shifts everyone’s attention to her side. As usual, Sana is standing beside her.

“As you can see, there are several tents that are set up around the area and that is where we’ll be resting for the rest of the night. Don’t worry about the bugs, their bites won’t kill you. ” Jihyo already comments while looking at Nayeon before she even whines about it.

“Approximately 2-3 persons can comfortably occupy a single tent and to make it more fun, you’ll also be drawing random numbers to know who will be your tent mates for the night. Are you all excited?!” Sana adds with her usual bubbly high pitched tone.

 _“Oh shit here we go again.”_ Jeongyeon couldn’t care less now because honestly, she just wants to go inside one of the tents quickly to rest and take a nap until it’s time for dinner already. She doesn’t care anymore who she’s going to share the tent with, as long as it’s not Nayeon and Momo because her poor soul cannot stand the couple’s loud antics and extreme display of affection much more share a small tent with them for a night. 

“Gents, draw your tent numbers here. Ladies, draw your numbers from Sana’s. ” Jihyo demands as everyone starts to gather in their respective queue.

Jeongyeon quickly finds her tent as soon as she gets her number, she can’t wait to take a quick nap and recharge. Who’s going to be her tent mate is the least of her worries right now. 

*****

Inside her small assigned tent, Jeongyeon is so busy cleaning up the small leaves that have gathered on the floor when she notices that Mina’s hiking bag is still with her. _“Oh right. I need to give this back to her.”_

Just as she grabs Mina’s bag in the corner she hears the sound of the tent’s entrance being zipped open and immediately looks at the source of the sound. Her heart skips a beat almost instantly at the sight of the other person. 

“Hi. Is this Tent 610?” Mina asks her politely.

Jeongyeon’s heart is still on a sudden fanfare mode and she’s not sure if she’s hallucinating or not so she’s not able to answer Mina’s question immediately.

“Oh are you about to give my bag to me? No need to. Since I guess we’re on the same tent? ” Mina points at her bag which Jeongyeon is currently holding. 

“Uhm, I- yes it is.” Jeongyeon finally braves herself to answer but she stutters nonetheless. “Tent 610, I mean.. It’s this tent, 610. I mean Yes! I’m pretty sure it is... Is it?”  
Jeongyeon rambles and aks Mina instead for confirmation. Mina just giggles at her cutely, and Jeongyeon gets flustered at the sight.

“Yes I think it’s 610. Can I come in now or do you need a moment to fix something?”

“Oh no, please do come in.”

Mina carefully goes inside and Jeongyeon shifts a bit to the other side to give more space for her. Mina quietly sits on the other corner comfortably and starts to look around inside the tent. Jeongyeon just awkwardly looks at her still in shock with the sudden realization that she’ll be sharing a tent with Mina, and they’re going to be together for the rest of the night.

When Mina’s stare lands on Jeongyeon’s corner of the tent, Mina’s gaze carefully stops at her. She is now looking only at Jeongyeon and Jeongyeon couldn’t help but stare back at Mina’s beautiful eyes.

They stayed like that for a few seconds and Jeongyeon felt her heart stills. After a few moment the pretty girl in front of her suddenly smiles and says “Hi Jeongyeon.” in the softest yet calming tone she could ever hear from her. 

It was the first time Mina says her name and it sounded so sweet on Mina’s tongue. She wants to hear it again.

“Hi Mina” Jeongyeon couldn’t help but smiles back while her heart is beating so rapidly in her chest. 

Jeongyeon is now sure she’s blushing so hard if the warm she feels on her face right now is of any indication. If Mina notices, she’s kind enough to not comment about it.

*****

Everyone is summoned at the general area in one corner of the surrounding tents to prepare for their early dinner. Jihyo & Sana are busy preparing the small table set up beside the makeshift grill station.

“Mittang, can you ask your team to start grilling the meat now please?” Sana asks her friend while still busy preparing the rice.

“Ah right I left it in our tent. I’ll go-” Mina says as she looks at Jeongyeon but then Jeongyeon suddenly turns around and jogs towards their tent to fetch the meat. 

“..I’ll just go and get it.. is what I’m about to say.” Mina trails quietly, moreso to herself as she looks at Jeongyeon’s running figure.

Jeongyeon mentally slaps herself for feeling giddy just at the mere mention of Mina referring to their tent as _“our tent”_. She did not know what came to her mind when she started running to fetch the food even though Mina didn’t even request her to. 

*****

Mina’s team are assigned to grill the meat while Jeongyeon and Momo are busy preparing the hotdogs and smores for the campfire party later. The others are also busy with their respective assignments for dinner preparation and team building games. When they finish cooking and preparing at almost 5PM, they set up a camp fire in the middle since it is already getting colder as the sunset approaches.

They are now seating on a circular arrangement in between the campfire and the surrounding tents. Jeongyeon is about to start eating her plateful of dinner when she notices someone approaching from her left side and quietly sits beside her. 

”Hey.. This is for you.” Mina smiles at her as she hands over Jeongyeon a paper plate full of grilled meat. 

“Thank you Mina. But isn’t this amount too much? I think this serving is good enough for 2-3 people.” 

“No it’s ok, you carry most of them here anyways for almost 3 hours. So I think it’s just fair you get this chunk. Besides I know you like grilled meat and Nayeon says you can even eat 5 servings in 3 minutes. I can actually grill more for you if you want?” 

Jeongyeon doesn’t know if she would be touched more by Mina’s kind gesture or be embarrassed by Nayeon’s betrayal. But before she decides on which feeling is more overwhelming, Mina immediately adds-

“But if you really think the serving is too much for you right now, would you just like to share it with me instead?” Mina offers while smiling and looking at Jeongyeon so warmly.

The flickering red light from the campfire plus the transitioning pink and orange hues of approaching sunset illuminated half of Mina’s beautiful face in such an ethereal and wondrous sight that it literally takes Jeongyeon’s breath away for a mere second. She gasps, and just sits there savouring the breathtaking sight in front of her wondering how on earth can a woman be this beautiful. It was such a wonderful moment for Jeongyeon that she decided then that being here with Mina, finally experiencing how it is to be at the other end of her kind nature, is much more important than any other unnecessary feelings right now. 

“Of course, I’d very much love to Mina-ya.” She finally replies and Mina’s full gummy smile is even more radiant and beautiful in the middle of the mountain sunset.

*****

Their dinner time pretty much consists of them just sharing stories to bond and to get to know each other more. It was great, Jeongyeon thinks. Just chilling here in the mountains with this great group of people while she shares her dinner with Mina. Mina. Mina..

The entire time Jeongyeon is sitting here in the campfire with Mina, sometimes in the middle of reacting violently to Nayeon and Momo’s stories and shenanigans, Jeongyeon quietly observes in hindsight that Mina doesn’t share much during their story time. Instead, she seems to be content just listening intently to others while they share their own stories and only reacts if she finds something interesting.

Jeongyeon also notices that when she sometimes manages to snide a joke here and there, Mina is the only one who laughs at her mostly, and genuinely too. She knows some of her subordinates only laugh at her out of respect and usually they only fake laugh right after Mina erupted her most heartfelt and beautiful laughter. But it is Mina’s laugh that Jeongyeon is always looking forward to whenever she attempts to crack an embarrassing joke.

“Our Mina is too kind. ” Nayeon commented once.

“But it really was funny though. ” Mina immediately replied then, still smiling and recovering from Jeongyeon’s poorly-delivered joke. Jeongyeon believes her.

Jeongyeon doesn’t care now if the rest of their department thinks that her sense of humour is at the bottom level. As long as she can hear those beautiful laughs from Mina again, as long as she can make her smile so widely and see those pretty gummy smiles, it doesn’t matter really. It doesn’t matter what other people thinks of her as long as she can make Mina happy even just for a few precious seconds.

*****

It was around 9PM when they are advised by their local guide to start going back to their tent, wash up and prepare to sleep, as they need to get up super early for their trek back to the base. And it was then when Mina pats Jeongyeon lightly and mutters a shy “Do you want to go back to our tent now?”

“Okay.” 

*****

Jeongyeon can’t sit still as she waits for Mina to finish washing up and enter their tent. She now regrets volunteering first to wash up as she has ran out of any excuse to escape when things get awkward between them. It’s almost 9:30PM now and the only things that she can hear are the sound of cicadas blending with muffled conversations of the adjacent tents’ occupants.

It’s quite peaceful really, and Jeongyeon should also feel the same if not only for her thundering heart inside her chest because of anticipation and nervousness on the thought that she will be sharing the rest of the night with the girl who she’s been secretly crushing on for almost a year now.

Jeongyeon doesn’t know any more if sharing a tent with Mina is going to be good or bad for her fragile heart. She is so lost in her thoughts that when she hears Mina’s light footsteps approaching, she immediately scrambles herself to lie down at her back.

She is about to close her eyes to pretend to be asleep when Mina has successfully entered their tent and it is a beat too late for Jeongyeon to back up now so she just smiled at the girl who’s currently settling herself already to also lie down and prepare to sleep.

*****

After a few minutes and hundreds of palpitations in Jeongyeon’s heart later, she and Mina are now quietly lying in their backs with both of their arms awkwardly settling in their stomach. They lie in the tent together with approximately a meter of respectable distance between each other. 

Jeongyeon is looking at the stars through the transparent section of their tent roof, and she is quite sure Mina is doing the same too. If an outsider peeks into their tent, they’d easily notice and feel the tension and awkwardness that’s emanating from the two girls and circling inside the confined space. Now that it is only the two of them inside this cozy tent, Jeongyeon suddenly doesn’t know how to start a conversation with Mina.

“uhm, I..goodnight Mina” Jeongyeon initiates after a few minutes because she doesn’t know what else there is to say. So she decides maybe finally calling the night off would be the best way to escape this sudden awkwardness between them. 

“Are you sleeping now?” Mina asks her curiously still staring at the star studded night sky. 

“uhm.. Not yet. But if you are, I just want to say goodnight first.”

“I’m not sleepy yet either.” Mina replies as she shifts her position to her side to face Jeongyeon.

“You know I always see you every morning in our pantry. You also eat your breakfast almost at the same time as I do.” Mina says in a hushed tone and Jeongyeon internally panics.

Jeongyeon panics because apparently Mina has noticed her sort of _stalker-ish_ behaviour to her crush every morning just to get a glimpse of her. Well it’s not like Jeongyeon only does it because of Mina. You see, ever since Jeongyeon started working at the company years ago, she always eats her breakfast in their office pantry at 7AM, an hour before her shift starts. She prefers to eat around that time because the place is usually quiet and deserted without much employees chattering around the area.

But one fateful day a little over a year ago, her routine changes a bit when she finds a very pretty girl quietly eating her breakfast in Jeongyeon’s usual spot- a quiet corner of their pantry beside a huge transparent glass window facing the main road down below. Instead of being annoyed because her usual morning spot is already taken, she finds herself admiring the quiet yet calming demeanor of the beautiful girl. The girl is quietly sipping her coffee while seemingly content reading a book in one hand. Since then, her usual 30 minutes of breakfast every morning turns into a 1-hour endeavor as she waits for the pretty girl to finish her breakfast first before leaving the pantry.

There are moments when Jeongyeon contemplated to introduce herself to the pretty girl to at least get her name but most of the time she couldn’t find the courage to do so. Mainly because she knows the girl probably prefers to be alone and momentarily basks in the early morning stillness of their deserted office pantry, which Jeongyeon very much understands herself as she also used to feel the same every morning.

Jeongyeon then opted to just continue her morning routine unknowingly sharing the morning peace and quiet with her beautiful colleague. It’s a great way for Jeongyeon to start her work day. Most often than not, she’s in a good mood whenever she gets to have a glimpse of the girl smiling quietly either while reading her book or playing on her phone.

It went smoothly every weekday morning for an entire month. Jeongyeon did not even bother to check further on the identity of the beautiful girl not until she attended their quarterly Town Hall. It was then when she finds her there, elegantly standing in front of their huge conference room, confidently presenting in front of hundreds of people from their company as one of the speakers from the Finance Department. Myoui Mina, as Jeongyeon mentally memorized from that moment, is apparently the new Team Leader of the Finance Department. Jeongyeon was star struck and pleasantly surprised as she admired Mina in her element. Mina was presenting their company’s quarter performance figures in such a confident and alluring manner completely different from the quiet girl that she admires every morning. 

_“So this is how she’s like when she is working huh.”_ Jeongyeon thought to herself smiling, and she finds herself being attracted to the woman more. 

After the Town Hall, Jeongyeon decided that Myoui Mina is way out of her league even though they basically both have the same title position in the company. So Jeongyeon just settles in having her usual breakfast every morning and sharing a quiet moment with a girl she secretly admires, albeit from the opposite corners of their pantry. She’s sure that there’s only one in a million chance that an almost perfect girl like Mina would even bother to notice a dorky girl like her. _Right?_

*****

“You like your coffee black, freshly brewed with just one sugar, am I right?” Mina’s sweet voice has suddenly nudges Jeongyeon back to reality, here in their tent where they are both lying together.

It was only then that Jeongyeon finds the courage to shift her position and faces Mina. The girl is now apparently looking at her with a gaze that makes Jeongyeon’s heart melts. Her eyes are secretly waiting for Jeongyeon’s confirmation on her question.

“Why are you smiling?” Mina gently asks again when Jeongyeon just continue to stare at her instead of answering her initial question.

“I’m smiling because you’re right.” Jeongyeon finally answers and it is then when she sees the faint blush that creeps into Mina’s cheeks for the first time since they talked, all thanks to the bright moonlight and starry skies above them.

*****

Jeongyeon doesn’t want the night to end. She secretly wishes she can actually hold Mina’s hand right there and then, while they comfortably share stories and get to know each other more as the night deepens. 

“So what happened to your dog?”

“Sorry?”

“Your dog, Ray?” 

Mina was looking at her a bit curiously “Oh how did you know Ray is a dog?”

Jeongyeon panics all of a sudden and scrambles for a legitimate excuse that definitely does not compose of _“Oh I do know that you have a cute brown dachshund dog named Ray. In fact, I have known it since last year because I have been checking your instagram almost every day since then.“_

But instead she just settled to: “Oh didn’t you mention earlier that you brought him to the vet? That’s why you were a bit late this morning for our meet up. ” 

Jeongyeon is so proud of her presence of mind in remembering Mina’s statement earlier and actually came up with a valid excuse. Mina didn’t mention that she actually said hospital instead of vet, and just smiled at Jeongyeon instead.

*****

They talked about their pets and cats afterwards. Jeongyeon found it so adorable how Mina talks about Ray with the same level of adoration and fondness as she talks about her own pets, Nanan and Bomb. It was such a nice feeling and revelation that Mina is as much as pet lover as she is.

“We actually adopted another dog recently and named him Tan.” Jeongyeon shares, remembering the newest addition to their family.

“He’s a big dog and super aggressive and Nanan is kinda afraid of him. One day Tan and Nanan were playing and it got intense all of a sudden so I had to stop them before Tan inflicts more bite wounds to Nanan. In the end I got bitten instead of Nanan and it was so funny really.” Jeongyeon laughs loudly at the memory

“Do you want to see? Here look. It was the first time Tan has bitten me and he’s such an accurate biter since he’s bitten straight right into my…” Jeongyeon says while smiling so widely remembering the chaotic incident, and raises her hand for Mina to see the bite marks from Tan.

What she did not expect is for Mina to grab her hand and carefully inspects the healing wound on her palm. Jeongyeon’s breath immediately hitches and her heart starts to beat abnormally fast because of the sudden touch.

“It’s huge. Does it hurt?” Mina asks gently at her looking concerned.

“I- ah..uhm.. yeah it did but I didn’t notice it right after..” Jeongyeon can’t come up with any coherent words right now because all she can think about is Mina’s soft hands on hers. 

Mina is still inspecting her hands with utmost care and she looks so beautiful when suddenly “Oh I remember I brought it.” The gentle girl suddenly sits down and crawls to the corner of their tent where the bags are settled.

Mina finds something on her bag and scoots back to Jeongyeon to sit closer on her side. Jeongyeon was about to sit as well when Mina gently stops her by holding her shoulder down.

“No. Just lie down while I put this on your hand. It’s a cream that would help lighten up the scar. I always bring this with me because Ray sometimes accidentally bites me too.” Mina says softly as she gently applies the soothing cream on Jeongyeon’s hand. 

It was actually cold- the medicine that Mina is gently rubbing to her hand right now. But Mina’s touch is so electrifying and warm. It sends all kinds of tingling sensation on Jeongyeon that it feels nothing but cold at that very moment. Jeongyeon didn’t mention that she also have the exact same scar cream on her bag. Instead, she just continues to carefully look up at Mina and silently admires the beautiful constellation of moles that are scattered across her very pretty face.

“Can I confess something?” Mina says while she’s still tending to Jeongyeon’s freshly healed wound. Jeongyeon just hums as a response.

“You know I initially hated joining in this team building mainly because it’s on a Saturday. And I normally reserve my weekends cooped up in my room playing games. “ Mina giggles shyly at the confession.

“Sana has to practically beg me to join in exchange of agreeing to approve my vacation leaves during holidays this year. Sana and I alternates going home to Japan every year for holidays. It’s supposed to be her turn now this year but she bargains for my turn to persuade me in joining this trek.” Mina explains further, her gaze still on her hand holding Jeongyeon’s.

“I initially hated it.. but now I’m glad I joined." Mina says smiling as she shifts her gaze to look at Jeongyeon’s eyes while simultaneously squeezing her hand gently.

The rapid beats of Jeongyeon’s heart as she stares back at Mina inside this small cozy tent is so loud in her ears that she wouldn’t be surprised if Mina hears them. 

She wanted so badly to reply a _“Me too”_ but instead, she just settled in squeezing Mina’s hand back and the smile that Mina gave her right after assures Jeongyeon that perhaps, Mina understands what Jeongyeon really meant. 

*****

“Aren’t you cold?” Mina asks her.

They are now back to lying on their side while facing each other, but this time with a much smaller distance between them. A distance so close Jeongyeon can easily lean and kiss Mina’s cheeks if she wanted too. And Jeongyeon very much wants too if she’s being honest.

“A bit. But it’s fine.”

“Do you want to share blanket?” Mina asks after noticing Jeongyeon doesn’t have any.

“I thought Team Leader Myoui is not the type who likes to share? But then earlier you shared your grilled meat with me. And now you wanna share your blanket too? ” Jeongyeon teases playfully.

“Yes, I usually don’t want to share but I’m ok sharing things with you.” Mina replies back smiling.

“Do you want to watch the sunrise with me tomorrow?” Jeongyeon asks instead of answering Mina’s question, suddenly feeling brave.

“Only if you want to share blanket.”

“Okay.” Jeongyeon replies quickly and then Mina scoots herself even closer to drape part of her soft blanket over Jeongyeon. 

“So.. sunrise tomorrow?”

“Okay.” Mina confirms smiling after finally settling herself comfortably.

“Goodnight, Mina”

“Goodnight, Jeongyeon”

They silently stare at each other's eyes for a few moments before Mina finally decides to close her eyes, and Jeongyeon follows few seconds after, a faint crooked smile plastered on her face. Both girls then shortly start to drift off to dreamland, with the moon and the stars faintly illuminating their quaint little tent, and with the sweet smell of Mina’s mint penguin-designed fleece blanket invading Jeongyeon’s senses and lulling her to a peaceful deep sleep after such a long time.

*****

They watched the sunrise together in the morning. It was such a memorable and healing experience for Jeongyeon as she watches how the yellow sun rays start to slowly lighten up the view around them and the sea of clouds that apparently is surrounding them starts to appear. 

It was so beautiful and such a surreal experience that is greatly intensified because Mina is with her who is also watching the glorious phenomenon unfolding before their very eyes. She’s watching it with the similar awe and wonder that is reflected in Jeongyeon’s face. 

Jeongyeon’s heart feels at peace during that moment. And Jeongyeon wishes she could have more moments like this with Mina, just appreciating and savoring whatever wonderful gifts nature has to offer.

*****

While Mina is fixing her things and getting ready for the downhill trek, Jeongyeon enters their tent and tells her that she’s now her new buddy. Apparently Jinyoung requested Jeongyeon for them to swap their buddy because _“Jinyoung has a crush on Nayeon and insisted that they swap”._

“Is it allowed though? Also Nayeon has a girlfriend already. Doesn’t he know?”

“I already asked Jihyo and she says it’s fine. I’m not sure if Jinyoung knows. All I know is that I immediately agreed because pretty sure Nayeon would give him a hard time for the entire 5 hours that we’re trekking down. Besides you are too kind, you wouldn’t even request for him to carry your bag. ”

“I can carry my bags myself well, thank you very much.” Mina pouts.

“Says the one who nearly fainted in the stream while carrying her 10kg bags of meat and fruits.” Jeongyeon teases.

“Hey I’m not gonna faint!” Mina denies with conviction while still pouting. Jeongyeon thinks it’s cute. 

“It’s ok. I’m still gonna carry your bags. No objection this time since I’m your buddy now.”

“Fine.”

Jeongyeon just smiles and gets Mina’s bag. It’s now lighter anyways since most of its contents have been transferred to their tummies last night. 

She didn’t mention to Mina however that she was also planning to personally request Jinyoung for them to swap buddy but the annoying guy just beat her to it in a matter of seconds. 

*****

Few minutes after their hike back down, Jeongyeon pulls out a pack of red Skittles and shares it to Mina as they walk side by side together. 

“It’s a special trail food for you.“ Jeongyeon proudly says.

Mina’s eyes light up upon seeing it. “It’s my favorite!” she says excitedly and quickly grabs some pieces.

“I’ve been craving for it. Thanks Jeong.” and Jeongyeon feels warm at the new nickname from the girl.

Jeongyeon didn’t say that she already deduces it’s probably Mina’s favorite because she always sees the girl buying some packs in their pantry’s vendo machine. 

*****

The trek back to their base station is a lot easier and more fun partly because of the lighter load on Jeongyeon’s back but mainly because she’s now buddy with Mina. Being buddy with Mina warrants her some excuse to hold the girl’s hands when they are trekking down a steep area of the mountains. She also gets to hold Mina’s hand when they need to support each other while crossing a slippery part of the mossy forest. 

Mina’s hands are soft. Jeongyeon very much loves holding them albeit briefly.

*****

They stop at the same stream shortly after. As they put down their bags Jeongyeon suddenly gets sad at the thought that this rest station only means that they are only less than an hour away from their destination. Only then that she notices that time flies so effortlessly fast when she’s with Mina. It feels like it was only 20 minutes ago when they started their downhill trek.

Jeongyeon sits quietly on the same tree where Mina and her first talked yesterday. While silently contemplating on her realization, she felt a cool towel on her face and as she looked on her side, she sees Mina’s smiling face as she gently wipes a towel on Jeongyeon’s temple that is dripping with sweat. 

“You’re sweating a lot. “ Mina says softly.

Jeongyeon blushes. She just looked at Mina while the girl continues wiping her sweat. 

As if the girl senses her silent question, Mina quickly adds “It’s the least I can do for you for carrying my bags the entire time” she says as she now hides the sweat filled towel in her bag.

Jeongyeon notices it and immediately tries to get the now wet towel from Mina before she puts it in her small pouch completely. She did it on impulse and so abrupt that she has held on Mina’s hand instead of the towel. Mina looks at her in surprise.

“..I.. uhm let me be the one to keep that. Because uhh it’s my sweat and the towel looks dirty already. And it’s kinda embarassing for you to-. “

“Jeongyeon.. it’s alright. Don’t worry about it. You actually smell nice even when you’re sweating so it’s fine.” Mina suddenly interrupts her rambling. She says it so casually while smirking at her so calmly and alluringly. and Jeongyeon is suddenly on her panic mode again.

“Can I hide this towel now or do you still want to continue holding my hand?” Mina adds after a moment and it was only then that Jeongyeon realizes that she is still holding Mina’s hand and oh my god she is now 324% sure that she’s blushing so profusely because of the wide and knowing smile that Mina is throwing at her as she immediately retracted her hand.

“You really look cute blushing.” Mina comments this time and Jeongyeon thought that she could probably die out of embarrassment right there and then.

_“Is this the flirty version of the confident Town Hall speaker Mina”_ Jeongyeon wonders. She’s not sure if she can handle this sassy version of Mina without embarrassing herself for the remaining 1 hour of their trek. 

*****

One hour later which only felt like five minutes to Jeongyeon, they finally reached their base station. They had lunch there and settled a bit as they wait for their private bus to arrive. 

Once the bus arrives, Jeongyeon quietly gives back Mina’s bag to her and Mina just mutters a small “Thank you, Jeong ” 

As she is standing in front of Mina, Jeongyeon really wants to be brave but she curses herself for feeling cowardly again and thinks that what happened this weekend is only going to be just a beautiful memory for her now. A memory with Mina that she’s probably going to cherish forever.

She wants to be brave but no words is coming out from her as she watches Mina waits patiently on what she’s about to say. 

“You’re welcome Mina. I had a great time.” Jeongyeon curses herself right after as she scurries hurriedly to get on the bus. She did not even catch Mina’s disappointed eyes and frustrated sigh after.

*****

Few minutes after Jeongyeon has settled herself comfortably in the bus chair, she opens her eyes immediately as she notices the faint familiar sweet smell coming from the other person who sits quietly besides her.

“Hi Jeongyeon” Mina is smiling at her with the same level of warmth that makes the butterflies in Jeongyeon’s stomach fly at rapid speed.

“I asked Dahyun to swap our seats. I hope you don’t mind.” The beautiful girl besides her quickly explains.

“Hi Mina. What are you currently reading right now?” As she sees Mina again and inhales her calming scent, Jeongyeon decides to be brave.

“Oh. My current book? It’s Tuesdays with Morrie. “ Mina answers her albeit a bit surprised at the sudden question.

“You should read it. I highly recommend it to you. It’s a good book. ” Mina adds as she starts to enthusiastically ramble about the book she’s currently indulging herself into.  


Jeongyeon finds her so adorable. Everything about Mina is adorable in Jeongyeon’s eyes. 

“Can I confess something? ” Jeongyeon says while smiling shyly. Mina looks at her with a curious eyes and just nods as a response.

“I actually know of that book already. I saw you reading it every morning last week while you’re having your breakfast in the pantry.” Jeongyeon confesses. She looks at Mina for a few seconds and then starts scrambling something on her bag. 

After a few seconds, Jeongyeon pulls out the book and smiles at Mina.

“I started reading it now because of you.” Jeongyeon says with a smile as she shows Mina the book carefully hidden before in Jeongyeon’s bag.

This time, Jeongyeon did not miss the way Mina looks at her with those loving eyes.

And when the start of a new work week arrives, Jeongyeon gains herself a very beautiful breakfast buddy every morning.

*****

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> To all JeongMi shippers who happen to read this, let me know if you spot some not-so-subtle JeongMi references.
> 
> For starters, 610 is the date when Mina posted her Skittles selca in twicetagram and she officially confirmed their ship name as “JeongMi”. So the title "Tent 610" is kind of like "JeongMi's Tent" in my mind.


End file.
